tu ojos azules
by misaki6882
Summary: bueno esta es la historia de katty ella simpre creyo en todo cuando tenia 15 ,pero ahora tiene 19 esta en universidad y se encuentra con alguien del pasado que ella o quiere recordar


incluso mi padre me presento ah todos los guardianes ahí fue cuando conoci a jack un chico como de mi edad de pelo blanco ojos azules,tez blanca muy sexiiiiiiiii

Verdaderamente era mi mejor amigo pero lo veía de repente

Mietras el invierno yo en mi departamento sola de vez e cuando salía y ayuaba a los niños,jugaba con ellos les regalaba cosas

En un verano no fui donde mis pare había salido con mis amigos de viaje o campamento ahí apredi a usar el arco, desde ese momento me empezó a gustar roy el me enseño a sar el arco con mi puntería y todo lo de protección personal

Este verano iria a el casa de mis padre pero con roy y marie seria muy divertido yo tenia na hermana llamada honata también iria con ella ,yo tenia mipropia cabaña e canada estab a unos kilómetros lejos dell taller e papa

En fin ,marie,honata y yo estábamos en mi casa yo estaba abriendo un portal hacia canada ya cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi cabaña en canada,mientras habría la puerta me soprendi con la gran sorpresa de todos los guardianes ,mi familia, la familia de marie y roy y jack

Jack estaba mas alto mas sexiiiiiii

Ola misa-dijo abrazandome

Ola jack estas mas alto pero

Pero que

Toma-dije poniéndoles unos jeans unas vans negras,y un polero canguro blanco,con un gorro y una polera de nirvana blanca

Tu nunca cambias verdad

Ya partite a ponértelo ahora que con solo verte me da frio

pero soy el guardian el frio

Na qu epero anda ahora anda a la habitación azuly no la puerta naranja

Ah amo tu habitación misa

TE DIJE QUE NO ERA ESA HABITACION –dije subiendo las escalera cuando etre a mi habitación como adore el espectáculo el estab sin camisa con todos sus musculos formado es tan sexi la unica reacción fue que me puse muy roja

El también con cara de sorprendido y ruborizado

Oh lo siento ebi haber tocado dije tapando mis ojos

Si debiste-dijo el agarrándome por detrás tomandome de la cintura

Espera que estas haciendo

Te auerdas cuando nos conocimoos

Si me acuerdo muy bien

Entonces dejame vestir-dijo susurrándome en el oído seductoramente

Entonces yo baje rápidamente mi pápame miro extrañado

No tienes calor

Si gracias-entonces me quite mi abrigo eso hizo que se me viera los tatujes de las muñecas que en una unos pajaritos en otra un FUCK YOU

Hija y eso tatuajes

Ah y los tuyo padre

Ah ganado esta vez,ya nos vamos ustedes jóvenes van a quedarse en esta casa y lospadres en nuestra casa

Estabien pero falta mark

Mark tu sobrino el rubio hipster de 18 años, que va en mi escuela

Como sabes todo de el

…colegio

Ya llegue –dijo jamie mi tio y mark corri a abrazarlos a los dos

Tanto tiempo sin verte

Yo igual

Ya llegaron todos ahora nos vamos2

Chao

Ya chiquillos les voy ah enseñar sus habitaciones

Ya mark:puerta roja,marie:puerta blanca,roy:puerta café y jack puerta azul

Y la mia puerta naranja nadie entra en mi habitación ok

Ok

A cuando todos desempacaron yo les avise por what app

OYE porque no vamos a pasear?

Ya todos bajaron mis ojos se fijaron en jack estab muy bien depinta solo que se había puesto al el gorro caído

Niño desordenado

NARRA JACK

Yo estab leyendo un libro queme había regalado una amiga se llamaba hush hush cuando recibo un whatsapp de misa

Y si vamosa dar una vuelta

Bueno me puse elgorro rápido y baje cuando la vi le sonreí ella me miro se acerco y me dijo

Niño desordenado-dijo acomodándome el gorro eso hiso que me ruborizara hace mucho tiempo que ella no me trata asi ella habia crecido era mas madura,mas creo que sigo enamorado de ella

NARRA MISA

vaya se ruboruzo owo se ve tab tierno sonrojado

Ya chicos a donde quieren ir-dije frotando mis manos

A londres

No , a alemania

Ya nos vamos londre

Pero si soy un guardian nadie me va a ver

Ahhh desconfias de mi sabiduria-dije chisqueando los dedos

Que hiciste

Ya cuando lleguemos alla te vas a dat cuenta

'yo abri un portal hacia londres'

Listo llegamos


End file.
